LOVE & PASSION: THEY
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT.LEMMON. Él, un pervertido oscuro. Ella, pura inocencia. Pero los dos forman un "Ellos" de Pasión y Amor.


_Primero que nada, este es mi perimer oneshot oscuro y pervertido, ¿oc? —Si es que es oscuro (?— No sé cómo demonios hacerlo mejor xD Así que discúlpenme si no lo hice muy bien, pero es que mi mente pervertida me dijo: ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazloo! Y bueno TuT_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**PURE &amp; INNOCENCE: SHE  
**

Me encuentro en la ducha, enjabonando mi cuerpo. Poco voluptuoso en comparación al de mi mejor amiga Bra, o al de mi amiga Marron, pero sí está bien constituido. En ese entonces, mis padres se encontraban en su habitación, viendo la tele —o haciendo quién sabe qué—. Así que tenía toda la planta baja para mí sola, lo que pasa es que sí, hoy estaría completamente sola.

El hombre que me hace vibrar el cuerpo, que me hace las piernas gelatinas, no estará hoy conmigo. Tenía trabajo nocturno. Ese hombre que es capaz de derretirme los huesos, no estará aquí hoy. Suspiro resignada. No tendré más remedio que llamar a Marron para quedar, Bra está ocupada. A demás, ella no sabe sobre mi relación con su hermano.

Cierro el grifo de la ducha, y con algo de temor abro la cortina del baño, al ver una sombra moverse entre ella. — ¿Quién anda ahí? — Pregunto, algo cagada. Salgo de la ducha, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veo la sombra nuevamente. Por la impresión, y el querer salir corriendo, resbalo. Espero el impacto, pero en vez de eso siento unos cálidos y fuertes brazos sostenerme. Suspiro, agradada por el contacto de esa piel.

— ¿Así que si fuera un ladrón, también hubieras suspirado así? — Me pregunta una voz divertida, y yo me siento derretida interiormente. — He venido, nena. — Tengo las mejillas rojas. Solo hay un ser, en toda la faz del universo, capaz de llamarme nena sin llevarse una patada en la entrepierna de mi parte.

Me giro con velocidad, y abrazo al cuerpo que me sujetó. — ¡Trunks! — Él se separa de mí, y ambos nos ponemos en pie. Él sonríe. — Pensé que no ibas a venir.

— Así es. — Lo miro confundida. — Me he escapado. — Dice en un susurro, como si fuera algo malo. _¡Pero qué demonios, Pan! ¡Eso es malo!_

Adoraba tenerlo a mi lado, ¡pero sin que le despidieran por mi culpa! — P-Pero te despedirán.

— Nah. — Le resta importancia. — Llevaba trabajando meses como un puto perro para la empresa, y la reunión era un asco. Bulma siempre insiste en que vaya por el bien de la empresa, pero Bra irá por mí. — ¿Así que en eso estaba ocupada Bra? — Me debía un favor. — Me guiña el ojo, y sonrío. — Por cierto... — Cambia de tema, y lo miro nuevamente con rareza. — ¿Qué tal si bajamos a la cocina?

— Sí, deja que me vista. — Intento ignorar su mirada pervertida sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, y voy hacia el armario.

Oigo un susurro que dice _"no te hará falta"_ pero sigo ignorando las pistas que me da. Aún no quería que llegara ese día, bueno, sí, pero... Me sentía nerviosa.

Me termino de vestir, y lo encuentro fumando un cigarro en el salón. — ¡Oye, deja eso! Gohan tiene un olfato increíble para el humo. — Le digo, algo graciosa, y él lo apaga y lo tira por la ventana abierta. Me sostiene de la mano, y como si estuviéramos en un vals, me enreda hacia él, y luego me separa.

Poco a poco noto que el momento se está poniendo más caliente y siento su respiración.

— ¿Trunks? — Pregunto, viendo un brillo destellear en sus ojos, acercándose hacia mí.

— Te has portado mal. — Dice sonriente, y sé por dónde va.

Siento su aliento en mi boca. Él es oscuro, es una persona perversa que ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, pero sin embargo, está aquí. Asaltando otra vez mi cuerpo, sin llegar al placer extremo. Nuevamente, está aquí conmigo. Porque me ama, y yo también.

No me asusto... Ya estoy acostumbrada. Si bien, tiene una familia a la que quiere, la única persona que lo hace seguir cuerdo soy yo. Según él. Su respiración se mantiene tranquila, pero la mía está acelerada. Demasiado acelerada. Se acerca paso a paso hacia mí. Su piel, algo pálida. Sus ojos de un profundo azul... Y su cabello de color violeta.

Retrocedo un paso, casi por inercia, y él se acerca otro. Es como un vals; yo me muevo un paso, él mueve otro. Toco la pared, y sé que no puedo escapar. Mi respiración se acelera, y él muestra su perfecta sonrisa blanca, con unos colmillos afilados que amenazan con morderme en cualquier momento.

Se acerca, y me besa el cuello con lentitud. Me arqueo automáticamente, y mi piel se eriza ante su helado contacto; piel fría, pálida... Sin vida. Para su respiración. Su corazón sigue moviéndose, como siempre, y esta vez toma mi barbilla y la lame, como un perro hambriento por cazar a su presa.

— No podemos... — Susurro, notando como poco a poco se acerca a mi boca. — M-Mis p-padres... — Tartamudeo, pero él pone una mano en mi mejilla, apartándome unos mechones pelinegros, sonriente.

Finalmente, me besa en los labios; un beso ardiente y apasionado, a pesar de sus labios cálidos, mi contacto los hace arder. — Placer... — Susurra. — Hoy... Te voy a dar lo que nunca te han dado.

Suelto una leve carcajada; por supuesto, nunca me habían dado nada. Era virgen.

— ¿Lo haces... por saciarte, verdad? — Le pregunto, y vuelve a sonreír, clavando sus colmillos en mi cuello. Suelto un gemido de dolor, y eso parece que le excita. Y a mí también. Mis bragas están mojadas, él lo sabe.

— Buena chica. — Me dice. Sí, quizás fuera virgen, pero lo admito; oralmente no. — ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? — Dice, tanteando sus dedos por mi vientre. Mi piel vuelve a erizarse, y mis piernas parecen de gelatina; ni siquiera me ha quitado la ropa y ya estoy mojada y excitada. Con su boca, me va quitando la camisa, sorprendiéndose de que no lleve sujetador. — Cómo me conoces. — Dice, y con su mano derecha toca el valle de mis pechos, deslizando su dedo, hasta llegar al izquierdo. Hace círculos alrededor del pezón, y me muerdo el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido. Su boca se acerca hacia mi pecho derecho, y lo besa suavemente, causando un escalofrío placentero. — No te reprimas. — Suena más como una orden, y lo hago. Suelto un suspiro de placer, mientras apresa mi pezón derecho con su boca, lamiéndolo.

— Ah... — Digo, sin poder contenerme. Igual que con su mano, su lengua hace círculos alrededor, y luego lo muerde con suavidad, sin hacerme daño. Con su mano derecha, masajea mi pecho izquierdo, soltándolo y cogiéndolo, pellizcándolo levemente y luego girándolo de un lado a otro, por supuesto, todo lo que mi flexible cuerpo le permita. Pasa su boca a mi otro pecho, asaltándolo. Empieza a descontrolarse un poco, haciendo más fuerza, y suelto un gemido entremezclado de placer y dolor. — T-Trunks... — Estaba apunto, ¿¡sólo con mis pechos!? Sigue haciendo de las suyas con mis pechos, cada vez más rápido, hasta que noto cómo mi vientre se contrae, y él para. Me frustro, pero no suelto un quejido. ¿Sabéis del juego del Sumiso y del Amo? Pues eso es a lo que jugamos.

Me mira con sus ojos azules como el océano. — Si estamos jugando a la sumisión... ¿No deberías decirme amo? — Pregunta retóricamente, y me sonrojo. Me toca la barbilla, y la alza. — Repite conmigo: A-m-o. — Dice. Cada letra es lentamente, formando una sexy boca, haciendo que me moje aún más. — Dilo, o me voy. — Me amenaza.

Trago saliva. — A-Amo... — Sonríe satisfecho, y baja hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, arrancándolo con fuerza. Pasa un dedo por mis bragas, que estaban empapadas. — Amo... — Él me mira, sin dejar de pasear su dedo por las bragas. Toca mi clítoris a través de mis bragas, y suelto un gemido. — A-Ahí...

**DARK &amp; PERVERT: HE**

— ¿Ahí? — Dice, sonriente. — Pídemelo.

— A-Amo... — Suplico. — Por favor.

Asiente, y frota su dedo contra mi clítoris suavemente. Era una tortura. — Más rápido... Amo. — Añado, y hace lo que le pido. Más rápido, más fuerte. Una ola de placer está apunto de estallar en mi interior, pero nuevamente, vuelve a interrumpirme en mi orgasmo.

Me quita las bragas, y frunzo el ceño. — Sólo te correrás cuando yo lo diga. — Asiento algo molesta, y mis muslos están goteando de tanto excitarme. — Eres una niña muy mala. — Me muerdo el labio inferior. Sí, era una niña traviesa y mala. Sonrío, divertida. Mete un dedo sin previo aviso, y sólo puedo tocar su cabeza ante la irrupción. Lo mueve despacio, volviendo a torturarme. Muerdo tan fuerte mi labio que me hago un poco de sangre. Él se agacha, y mete su cabeza entre mis piernas. Me penetra con su dedo rápidamente, lamiendo con su lengua mi clítoris. ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¿Hay algo más placentro?

Si pensaba que no era así, estaba equivocada. Metió otro dedo, y el placer aumenta. Más rápido, más profundo. — ¡A-Amo! — Gira sus dedos en mi interior, y pongo mis manos en su cabeza, empujándolo para que lamiera más fuerte. Intento cerrar mis piernas, y me preparo para lo que viene. — ¡Amo! — Grito, casi apunto de estallar. No quiero que pare.

Sigue, pero no me indica nada, y retraso el orgasmo. Eso me excita y me enfurece más. — Amo... — Digo, casi sin poder contener más placer dentro de mí.

Separa su lengua de mi clítoris, pero sigue penetrándome con los dos dedos. Mete un tercero, y me siento casi apunto de explotar. — Córrete. — Ordena, y sin más preámbulos, suelto un grito ahogado, mientras tengo mi primer orgasmo en toda la noche. Mis piernas me flaquean, y él me sujeta, sonriendo. Le bajo los pantalones, algo temerosa; hoy sería una noche diferente. Hoy, mi cuerpo sería oficialmente suyo.

Pero antes, no hay nada que una boca no pueda arreglar, ¿cierto?

Trunks sonríe. — Pan... — Menciona mi nombre por primera vez en la noche. — Te noto nerviosa. — Me mojo un poco más. — ¿Debería irme? — Mi interior grita, ¡sí! ¡Deberías! Pero yo me digo que no. ¡No se tiene que ir! ¡No puede dejarme así de mojada y de caliente! Niego con la cabeza, y le deslizo los bóxers hasta el suelo. — Fíjate tú, que yo no te había enseñado a chupármela. — Me sonrojo por sus palabras.

— Y-yo... H-He buscado en Internet... Amo. — Añado nuevamente la palabra, sin olvidarme. Él sonríe, complacido por mi búsqueda de información. Nunca le había hecho un oral, es más, él sólo venía a darme placer a mí. Y creo que es justo que yo se lo devuelva.

Trago saliva, y rozo la punta con mi lengua. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Trunks. Mi lengua va degustando todo su miembro, poco a poco, acostumbrándose a su sabor. Pienso que Trunks intenta reprimir los gemidos. Es cierto, le dije que no podíamos, estaban mis padres en la habitación de arriba, viendo la tele. Nosotros estábamos en la cocina. Si bien es cierto que mis padres sabían sobre la relación que Trunks y yo teníamos, ellos desconocían sus visitas en las noches. Me siento una niña rebelde y mala. Me gusta.

Paso mis dedos por su miembro, a la vez que le doy un par de lametones a su punta. — ¿E-El Amo puede gemir? — Pregunté, inocentemente. Trunks soltó un bufido, y volví a lamer. Soltó un gemido. Mi corazón se acelera, feliz. Meto un poco de su miembro en mi boca, lentamente, hasta llegar a la mitad. Sí, mi novio era dotado, sexy y muy, muy, rebelde. Me guiño a mí misma un ojo, al haberme enamorado de un chico como él. A lo que íbamos.

— Mételo todo, nena. — Me dice con esa ronca voz, y lo hago. Lo intento meter todo, y empiezo un vaivén lento con mi boca, torturándolo. Con mis manos también hago el trabajo que no puedo hacer con mi boca, y él suelta varios gruñidos involuntarios de placer. Mete, saca. Más rápido, y rozo mis dientes contra su miembro. Él se sorprende un poco, tensándose, pero no me dice nada. Sabe que nunca hice esto, y no me regaña. Toco sus testículos con mis manos, y noto el pre-semen inundar un poco mi boca.

Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, se dirigen hacia mi cabeza, y hace lo que yo hice antes; me jaló de los cabellos hacia delante y detrás, moviendo mi cabeza a un compás muy rápido, antes de meterlo todo de golpe en mi boca y correrse. Me lo trago, y noto un sabor algo agrio, pero no desagradable. Me ayuda a levantarme, y me siento en el borde de la mesa de comer.

— Has sido una niña muy mala. — Me dice. — ¿Debería castigarte? — Pregunta, y asiento, sonrojada.

— Oh, Amo. He sido una niña desobediente. Castígueme. — No era demasiado experta, pero intentaba animar la noche a pesar de que los nervios me carcomían. Trunks me agarra de la cintura y se apoya en una pared. Me tiene sujeta, mientras su miembro estaba en la entrada de mi húmedo sexo. — A-Amo... — Nota mi nerviosismo, y me da un beso, largo. Juega con mi lengua, y mete su lengua en toda mi cavidad bucal. Me distraigo por unos instantes, antes de que me vuelva a apoyar en la mesa. ¿Qué pretende?

Vuelve a jugar con mi clítoris, y estoy tan excitada que en pocos segundos me corro. Baja su cabeza, y vuelve a lamer los pliegues de mi sexo, sin parar sus caricias. Un tercer orgasmo me azota, más fuerte que el anterior, y se adentra con su miembro un poco en mí. Noto una leve molestia, que se va haciendo más grande a medida que avanza, hasta llegar a mi barrera.

— Ahora eres mía. — Completa su frase de una estocada dura en mi interior, y me aferro a su espalda fuertemente. Vuelvo a tragar saliva, y unas lagrimillas se acumulan en el borde de mis ojos. Tengo ganas de gritar a alguien, irme al infierno y congelarlo. Duele. Duele un puto huevo. — Dios... Tan estrecha. — Murmura, y da otra estocada. Me sostengo por su cuello, intentando soportar el infierno.

Quiero decirle que pare, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo. No puedo negarle nada. Ni siquiera por mi propio bien.

Otra dura estocada, y noto sus suspiros en mi oído. Muerde mi lóbulo, y toquetea mis pezones con una mano. La otra está masajeando mi sexo por encima, excitándome cada vez más, intentando ignorar el dolor. — Prepárate... — Me advierte, y me sujeta por la cintura, elevándome de la mesa. Me separa sólo por la punta, y entra de repente, fuerte, llegando a mi interior. El dolor ha cesado, pero esa molestia aún sigue ahí. Muevo las caderas inconscientemente y él gruñe de placer. — Sí, nena... Muévete.

Muevo mis caderas de arriba a abajo, sin que él tuviera que hacerlo por mí. Empiezo a notar el placer poco a poco, acostumbrándome a su tamaño. Suelto un gemido, seguido de otro, y él me tapa la boca, para que no moleste a mis padres. — Amo... — Digo, tras su mano, y él me besa. Su lengua entra en mi boca, y empieza un juego en el que nadie podrá ganar. Nuestras salivas se intercambian, y nos separamos por falta de aire.

Sigue moviéndose en mi interior, rápido, fuerte. Salvaje. Sí, esa era la palabra. — M-Más rá... rápido... a-amo... — Suplico, al ver que ha parado. Busco un movimiento de penetración, moviendo mis caderas. — A-amo... — Casi quiero llorar. ¿Me va a cortar otro orgasmo? — De repente, cambiamos de posición, y me encuentro en la alfombra de la cocina, encima de él.

— Cabálgame. — Me ordena, y empiezo a moverme de delante hacia atrás. Él me da una nalgada, y duele, pero me excita.

— Amo... — Digo, cegada por el placer. Toca mi clítoris, y pienso que estoy en el séptimo cielo. — ¡Sí, amo! ¡Sí! — No puedo controlarme, y él suelta gruñidos. — ¡Ah, amo, es tan placentero estar con usted! — Me muevo con más velocidad, y me da otra nalgada, antes de deslizar su dedo a mi trasero. — ¡Sí, dioses, amo...! — No me doy cuenta, hasta que mete un dedo dentro de él, y me arqueo. No sé porqué, no me molesta. He llegado a mi cuarto orgasmo, y me siento un poco más débil, pero él sigue moviéndose, así que solo puedo arquear mi espalda en busca de más placer por su parte.

Se desliza hasta mi trasero, otro dedo suyo, entrando en él. Ahí noto más incomodidad, pero sigo moviéndome, y él gruñe de placer. — Lo haces tan bien... Niña mala. — Sonríe con picardía. — ¡M-Más rápido! — Ordena, y yo obedezco.

Su miembro entra a mi parte trasera, y estoy tan cegada por el placer que no me doy cuenta. — Tan... Estrecha... — Dice, empujando más adentro. — Qué bien me coges, nena... — Me sonrojo más de lo que estoy, y me muevo. Noto una leve molestia, que es reemplazada por el placer, al ver que Trunks me muerde un pezón. — Sí... Sí...

— ¿A-Así... am- SÍ! — No sé lo que digo, pero pienso que estoy a punto de culminar. — ¡A-Amo! — Aviso, al ver que él también se intenta aguantar.

Nuevamente, vuelve a deslizarse a mi húmeda cavidad, y en una estocada más, ambos llegamos al clímax. Se corre dentro de mí, mientras yo me muevo una última vez, para conseguir un quinto y un sexto orgasmo. Me apoyo en su pecho, muy cansada.

— Amo... — Digo, sabiendo que él aún no quiere terminar el juego. Alza una ceja, y me sonríe. — E-El desastre... — Digo. Algunos platos están rotos, pero parece que mis padres no se enteraron. Trunks sale de mí, y recoge la ropa que está en el suelo.

Trunks parece ser que está asustado, ¿pero por qué? Observo lo que está entre mis muslos, y en el suelo; es sangre. Suelta la ropa y se acerca a mí. — ¡Joder! ¿Estás bien, Pan? ¡Mierda, lo siento! — Lo abrazo fuertemente, algo melosa por lo que acaba de pasar. Recojo la ropa que soltó y niego con la cabeza.

— Hm. No pasa nada, después de todo lo que me has hecho, es lo que menos debería preocuparte. — Me sonrojo, y él ve otra vez a su alrededor.

En unos minutos, estamos otra vez vestidos, y recogemos el desastre. — Pan... — Me menciona, y sé que el juego ha acabado. Me siento a su lado, en el sofá del salón.

— ¿Trunks? — Pregunto.

— Huyamos. — Me dice, y apreto mi agarre hacia su brazo. Enciendo la tele, para distraer un poco, pero sólo echan propagandas. — A otro lado, maldita sea, Pan.

— Trunks...

— No. Tienes razón. — Apoya su cabeza en mi estómago, y yo sigo viendo la tele.

Le acaricio el pelo de color lavanda y aspiro su aroma. Es tan delicioso estar junto a él. — Vivamos juntos, entonces. —

— Pero mis padres... Si no me caso yo... — Abro los ojos impresionada.

Sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me levanto bruscamente, y me siento en su regazo. — Sí. Es una proposición. — Se nota avergonzado, pero le abrazo, buscando más cercanía con su cuerpo.

— ¡Sí, Trunks, claro que sí! — Me acerco más a él, y noto que algo impide el paso. Un bulto. — ¡Trunks, eres un pervertido!

**LOVE &amp; PASSION: THEY**

* * *

_¿Y bien? Sé que no es muy largo, pero espero y les haya gustado. A mí, en lo personal, me ha gustado bastante. Aunque no tiene nada de Oscuro y Perverso, pero béh. Publicidad (?_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
